


Last Interaction

by ConfuzzedPanda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Terminal, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: I Tried, Just a random attempt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfuzzedPanda/pseuds/ConfuzzedPanda
Summary: Jougo notices the differences in Mamoru before he loses his protector forever
Kudos: 4





	Last Interaction

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is allowed to be countered as Infiniteship because it's not really said.  
> It's there if you squint really really hard ^^;  
> Jougo and Mamo are horribly OOC too, so I apologize for that OTL

"Hey, Mamo? Do you ever wonder what it's like without these titles?"

Jougo's question hung in the still air as he and Mamoru walked along the lake. The prince bit his lip as he waited for an answer, keeping his gaze anywhere but on the protector. 

"Occasionally. But what use is there in looking into the impossible? It won't change reality, so there's no use in dwelling on it," Mamoru stated, a slightly bored tone in his voice.

It worried Jougo to hear, as he couldn't help feeling as if the two of them had started drifting apart. He couldn't pinpoint when the feeling had started, all he could pinpoint was the fact that it hurt. It didn't help that Mamoru would ignore his attempts to hang out or talk. 

He stopped walking, wringing his hands as he waited for the protector to notice. But the look on Mamoru's face only made him feel even more nervous and unsure.

The look on Mamoru's face was cold, just bored and cold. It seemed to be his new default look, and was so very different from the kind and warm boy he knew before. 

"What's up, your Highness? Something on your mind?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the prince.

Jougo just barely managed to steel himself so he wouldn't flinch away, and he gave a slightly nervous smile as he shook his head. "N-no, I was just- your hair! It's gotten a bit long, hasn't it?" He fumbled, reaching out to play with the ends of Mamoru's darkening ends. "Are you planning on cutting it shorter?"

Mamoru just stared at him before somewhat sternly grabbing his arm to stop him, spooking the prince. "No, I was thinking about letting it grow out. Think of it as a new style if you will," he explained as he let go of Jougo's wrist, a slight bit of concern in his voice. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine. See?" Jougo chirped, trying to hide his nerves behind a smile as he wiggled his fingers. Then he hesitantly brought his hands up to cradle the protector's face, finally getting an actual look at Mamoru's features after so long. "But... if I'm honest, Mamoru, I wanna ask you something. Is there- is there something going on? You just seem so... off, in a sense."

Mamoru seemed to flinch at his touch, almost as if having been burned for a moment. His eyes seemed to have dulled, sapphire and emerald gaining a darker, dead hue. His skin seemed to have paled, with bags having forned slightly under his eyes. This moment of surprise was the most emotion Jougo had seen on his face in so long, and it made his heart ache even more.  
Mamoru pulled away, the surprise turning to a flash of anger before the cold mask of boredom returned. "I would ask that you don't do that again, your Highness. It's not ver-"

"What is going on here, Mamoru?! First you disappear for months on end, and when you come back, you're cold and distant, and something's wrong! I know it is, but you won't let me in!" Jougo snapped, finally getting fed up. He wanted something, anything other than the almost blank look.

Jougo ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily as he continued. Angry tears sprung up in his eyes as his voice continued to raise, "Do you not understand how horrible it was? One second you're here, and the next you're not! You used to be normal, but something happened and now you don't smile anymore! It's almost like you died while you were gone!"

Mamoru simply watched him as he ended up yelling his frustrations, but instead of doing anything he expected, the protector simply laughed. This greatly confused him, and that seemed to amuse Mamoru even more.

"Oh, stars above. Is this really that childish, your Highness? People change, they do it all the time. And after everything, you still thought everything would be the same?" Mamoru laughed, the sound reminiscent of how it used to be. "Listen, your Majesty, nothing is going to stay the same, not for one second. Maybe if you didn't focus so much on having fun and goofing off, you would've noticed. But I didn't expect anything different."

"Wha-?" Jougo attempted to get out, before being shushed by Mamoru. 

"I asked you out here for a reason, Jougo. A simple one, really," the protector chirped, leaning forward and holding Jougo's hands to keep him close. The smile he had made Jougo shiver, as something wolfish seemed to hide behind it. "If I were to steal you away from everyone, what would you do?" 

Jougo stared at Mamoru, the question causing his face to turn a dark red. He couldn't bring himself to answer more than stammering, but before he could actually answer, Mamoru pulled away completely with a singsong, "Just kidding! You prefer Yubel a bit too much to ever plan on leaving them. They've always been first in your mind, haven't they?"

Again, before he could answer, Jougo found himself left alone, the only trace of the protector being the mask he had worn.


End file.
